


A Stitch in Time

by Kyiosi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyiosi/pseuds/Kyiosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Hawkeye's Enhanced little sister used to be what you were known for, that was before you brought a man back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pause

“You didn’t see…that…coming?” A wisp of a smile settles on his lips.

Then, he falls. Somewhere, far away you hear a scream that threatens to rip to your core. You can’t process it, not now. You have to hold him together, focus on only him. Your mouth refuses to form words.

You’ve caught him right on the edge, but you’ve never tried to pause death.   

_So many injuries, so many bullets._

Hawkeye test for a pulse, his face says it all. Cap pulls him past you and onto the boat, laying him out on the ground while Hawkeye follows behind with the boy, you hear more chaos but it doesn’t phase you. You stare at his unmoving form, willing the cells back together, the blood to stay inside.

“Y/N?” Clint returns for you. “He’s gone, there’s nothing you can do for the dead, Y/N. We have to—” 

The mirroring starts; the wound slowly appears on your body, blood blossoming from your shoulder and trickling down your chest.

_This is agony._

“Stitch is hit!” He catches you as the pain starts to over whelm your senses but you don’t stop. He still won’t survive. Another wound opens, an entry wound on the back of your arm. Clint searches for the source of the wounds, dragging you onto the boat. He lays you down beside the silver haired man. You wrench your head sideways, the proximity helping. 

_I just need to see his eyes._

“I need a medic!” Your older brother screams into the chaos. “Y/N? Look at me!”

He mistakes your concentration for shock. You take another bullet from the dying man beside you, you’re going to black out. The boat dips, people lurch, Steve stumbles to your side and Pietro’s head rolls towards you. As soon as you meet his ice blue eyes, it happens. You scream.

And so does he.

The darkness clouds your vision as you smile.


	2. Înger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't do well with medical things, hey, there's always next time!

_I’ve been kicked of my horse._

That’s the only thing you can think of, the only solution your mind provides for your current state.

_I’ve been kicked off my horse and I’m dead._

You float in an inky nothingness, not darkness, simply nothing. You don’t know how you got here, but you know you are dead. You feel no pain. 

_Mom and Dad will be devastated. And, oh, Clint will blame himself._

Suddenly, you can picture your brother’s face. But you aren’t in the pastures of your childhood; you’re on a boat somewhere, surrounded by sky, and the world is falling around you. Every cell in your body screams out in pain.

_Sokovia. I died in Sokovia._

And then the nothingness, the peace, returns. You lose track of time, it could have been seconds, it could have been years. Memories come to you in pieces, flashes of reality, but none of them stick.

_“Y/N?”_  

A woman’s voice, an echo, reaches out of the ether. It’s beautiful, velvet and comfort, warmth personified. You can’t figure out how to respond.

_“I can read you, Y/N. I know you are here.”_

You know this voice.

_Wanda? “You have to hold on. Y/N. I have to bring you back now."_

You don’t have time to process what’s happening before the pain overwhelms you. Your screams rip free. You can barely register the arms holding you down.

“Y/N. We’ve got you, we’re almost to the facility.” Steve’s voice is strong in your ear, level and focused.

“It hurts!” Such an obvious statement would normally make you feel stupid but it’s the truest thing you can say. You want to fold in on yourself, but Steve holds your shoulders down firmly. Something holds your lower half to the table. Bruce is doing what he can with the wounds he can find.

“Listen to me, Y/N.” Bruce is short, trying to calculate what Dr. Cho will need to do when you land. “Your mirroring isn’t exact, it isn’t linear. Some of the wounds only opened internally when you transferred them. You’re bleeding out.”

“Is he—?” You manage through clenched teeth. You open your eyes and see you are in the badly damaged quinjet. Steve is in your face holding your shoulders still, you’re no match for the first Avenger.

“Most of our equipment is down, so I can’t pinpoint where you’re bleeding. We need the wounds open.” You feel Clint’s chest vibrate with his words and your realize that he has his torso draped across your legs.

“It’ll kill her!” He shouts, still trying to hold you down.

“It’ll save her. Y/N, you need to take more of his wounds to get yours open.” Bruce pulls out multiple X-Stat syringes, they’re filled with tiny sponges that look like breath mints. He shows them to Clint.

“Once the wounds open, I can use these to apply pressure and she’ll start to stabilize.” You nod furiously, anything to stop the pain. Bruce shouts to the other wing of the jet.

“Pietro!” And there he is. One second your field of vision is all star spangled jump suit and blond hair and then, before you can blink, it’s nothing but silver and blue.

“Înger,” You reach out, your hand landing weakly on his shoulder. He covers it with his own, pressing it to his face. “You pulled me from death.”

Your hand leaves behind a smear of blood.

_Is that his blood or mine?_

You don’t know anymore. Your vision swims, you’re running out of time.

“Where?” You aren’t sure you’re even speaking at this point. He moves your hand to his other shoulder.

“Here.” You take a deep breath and look into his eyes. It’s like someone is driving a metal rod through your body.

“Ahhh!” You can’t hold back your scream and you see the devastation in his eyes.

“Enough!” Bruce rushes forward and jams the syringe into the wound. You feel the sponges swell and fill the space. You gasp for air. He turns to Pietro, “The next one.”

Pietro slides your hand lower, coming to land on his lower back. If you had enough blood left in your body, you might have blushed.

“I’m so sorry.” Pietro steels himself before meeting your gaze again. Your head falls back on the table.

“Almost there, Y/N.” Bruce lifts your head back up. You meet Pietro’s gaze and grit your teeth.

“Got it!” Another group of sponges. You feel delirious, everything spins. Bruce and Pietro converse across you.

“The second those doors open—” Bruce is securing bandages across the newly packed holes in your body. You’ve stopped screaming, what’s the point?

“Da.” Pietro slides his arm under your shoulder. Clint finally stands up so his other arm can go beneath you legs. Clint’s face is suddenly next to yours. His hand smoothes the blood-caked hair from the side of your face.

“I-I’m okay.” Your arm raises about an inch before it gives out. You manage a smile, at least you try. “This is my job.”

Your teeth are clattering, you screw your eyes closed as another wave of pain washes over you. You feel your brother’s lips press to your forehead.

“You did good, kiddo.” You don’t open your eyes, you can’t see him crying, not like this. You hear the quinjet start it descent.

“Get ready, speedy.” Tony’s voice comes from the cockpit, you almost laugh. You hadn’t know he was there, he had been so uncharacteristically quiet. Pietro holds you tighter to his chest, your head landing on his shoulder. You feel Clint’s hand in yours. 

And then the world up-ends. It takes a second before you realize the hand in yours is now Pietro’s. Dr. Cho shines a light in your eyes, you’re lying flat on a gurney.

“Relax, înger, we are here.” A small prick on your forearm, you’re amazed you feel it amongst the chaos flooding your body.

“Relax,” His voice is the last thing you hear as you drift back into the nothingness.


End file.
